All Along
by mia9391
Summary: Imagine a world where the actors from The Nanny (Charles "Charlie" Shaughnessy and Fran Drescher) get together, in real life. If you have seen 'A Nosh to Remember', this story is slightly related to that.


In the beginning of the sixth season of The Nanny, Charlie's marriage began to go sour; Susan became hostile, insensitive, moody, and distant. Charlie consistently tried to communicate, set up marriage counselling appointments, and offered every amount of love and reassurance he could; still to no prevail. He could not fathom why his marriage took this awful turn, all of a sudden, after sixteen years of happiness. Charlie was certain he had not done anything to make Susan act in such a way, for such a long period of time. This continued throughout the whole season, and Charlie's heart and soul grew sadder and more worrisome, as the months past. However, he was determined to not give up on Susan and their marriage. The rest of the cast continuously noticed his depression, and all offered their support, Fran especially. Thus, Charlie's heart started, unwillingly, leaning towards her. Every kissing scene he had with Fran made him feel both unbelievably happy, and incredibly guilty for feeling this happiness. It was her compelling quality of being a great listener, with a caring, comforting nature. She's always been a person who will make sure everyone is taken care of first, before herself.

All Charlie felt was guilt, as soon as he recognised his heart started longing for her; looking at her as more than a beautiful friend. The more guilt he felt, the more he fought against his feelings and dismissed them completely, every one that formed. It was not right. Despite his marriage taking a turn for the worst, he refused to look at another woman. Though Charlie always thought Fran beautiful, witty, funny, and extremely caring, he never has and never would act on those feelings, as he honoured his wife and their marriage. Charlie is a man that is above acting on lustful impulses, and actually cares about the vows of commitment he made to his wife, under God; til death do they part.

On one particular shooting break, towards the end of the season, Fran came to sit next to Charlie, who was slouched and looking depressed, and handed him a coffee.

"Charlie, it seems like you're becoming sadder everyday, I hate it. Are things with Susan really not improving at all? You're making such an effort, and trying so hard." Fran said worriedly, putting her other hand on his arm.

Every time she touched him, no matter how innocently, it always made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. However, he shrugged it off every time.

"Oh Fran, it's beginning to seem like it doesn't matter what I do, or what I say. Nothing is making a difference. The worst part of it is that she won't even tell me why she's so unhappy; if I've done something. Yesterday night, I actually got so frustrated that I just about screamed 'for God's sake, Susan! I'm sick of this! What the bloody hell have a done, for you to treat me so bloody coldly?!' It just made things ten times worse. I'm at my wit's end, Fran. What else can I do? I don't want to give up on her, I…" Charlie sighed, putting his coffee down, and leaning on his knees to put his head in his hands, placing his fingers through his thick, dark hair.

Fran tutted once and moved her hand from his arm, to his shoulder, and gently stroked his shoulder blade. Charlie was immediately soothed by what she was doing, it made his sadness melt away. But it wasn't right! Once again, he ignored the feelings of lust.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Charlie. It just sounds so weird that she would start acting this way, out of nowhere. Then expecting you to know what's wrong, without giving you any clues. It's been going on for so long now."

This situation continued, never improving.

The season had ended, the show was over. Charlie felt both grieved to know he wasn't going to see Fran much anymore (in which he felt guilty about), and relieved to not have to deal with the feelings she gave him. It was definitely for the best; he loved Susan, unconditionally. On the night the last episode was filmed, Charlie arrived home to find Susan sitting at their dining table, as if waiting for him. She was fully clothed in her work attire, but looked disheveled, and tired.

"It was almost over! Five years of pain and worry, I thought it was all over, Charlie!" Susan exclaimed, harshly.

"What? What do you mean five years of pain and worry? You thought what was over?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"That God-awful show! It went on for five years, and finally, it was going to be cancelled! Then, no! It was back on the air after all, for another season! Another year! Six years! How many more years, Charlie?!" Susan exclaimed, hitting the table.

"You don't like the show? Why are you so angry that it continued? It's my job. Anyway, I've just finished the finale, it's over now." Charlie explained, still with no clarity from Susan.

"Oh yeah, that's what they said about the season before they were going to cancel it! It's not even about the show, it's HER. Being all over you, all of the time. Tarty little bitch has wanted you from the first day you started working together. But being a clueless man, you didn't even notice! I didn't want to seem insecure and jealous, I trusted you, and believed in the love that you showed me. I knew you wouldn't do a stupid thing as to pursue her, when you're married to me. But…there's only so much a woman can take! The insecurity I was made to feel, was eating away at me! That's what it does! It's bad enough that your characters have to act that way together, but for her to actually be like that in person! Dressing like a hooker, and acting inappropriately around OTHER people's husbands! Then, after 5 years of patiently suffering through it, they said they were going to cancel, and I thought 'finally! I don't have to watch my husband be mauled everyday. I finally don't have to be made to feel insecure.' I felt safe, finally. Knowing that you would be away from her, finally. I felt so happy! Then…for them to turn around and make another season! You being with HER for another year! I couldn't take it, I can't. It's making me insane, Charlie! You've never had to play this role, and you've never had to spend over 5 years with a home-wrecking, slutty woman! You KNOW she's done it before, Charlie!" Susan screamed, defensively.

"Just stop right there, Susan! For God's sake, it's just WORK! First of all, Fran is not all over me, off-set. That means when we're NOT acting. We're friends, due to working on the same project together, but nothing more! I'm friends with Lauren, and Rachael as well. You become friends with the people you work with, Susan. It doesn't mean that it's going to progress, just because they're women. I didn't seek Fran out, to become her friend, it happened naturally because we work together. We're ALL friends! And that has been a big rumour for years! A petty journalist was out to ruin her career, for money, that's all! Peter said himself that it was absolutely not true, because not only does he know her better than all of us, and known her the longest, he was around her and the rest of the cast all the time, on their past show together. He would know if something was going on. You have nothing to worry about with Fran, she respects me and the marriage I have with you. Trust me, she's not the sort of woman that would ever do that. You say you trust me, but you're acting like this? Even if Fran did want to try something, do you seriously think I would've let her? If you really trusted me, you wouldn't think that. If you don't trust her, I can't change that, but it shouldn't effect you're ability to trust me!" Charlie said, frustrated.

He paused and looked at Susan's face. She was now looking down at her hands folded, in her lap.

Charlie sighed and walked towards her. He pulled out a chair, put it next her, sat down and put his hand on hers.

Calmly, he said "haven't I always been loyal to you? You must know that I am a man to be trusted, that's why you married me. I have never cheated on anyone, and I never will. I—"

Then suddenly, a tall, dark, muscular man, whom Charlie recognised from Susan's firm, creepily emerged from their bedroom, wearing his blue business shirt, unbuttoned, and white boxer briefs.

Horrified, Charlie quickly stood up, as though lightning had been struck through him. This made Susan quickly turn around.

"Daniel!" Susan exclaimed, standing up from the table, pushing the chair back, harshly.

"I'm sorry baby, I heard every word. I don't want to lose you, I can't." Daniel pleaded, staying in the same spot.

He then angrily looked at Charlie, who looked as though a bullet had pierced right through his chest.

"You weren't making Susan happy, so she asked ME to. You had your chance. You should've known how she must have been feeling! We are happy, so you can just sod off!" Daniel sharply said, taking a few steps towards Charlie.

Charlie pushed his chair out the way, willing to fight this idiot.

"Stop!" Susan yelled, as she quickly walked towards Daniel, putting her hand on his bare chest.

She then turned around and looked at Charlie, looking devastatingly heartbroken, but still willing to kick ass.

"He made me feel better, Charlie. He took my mind off you and...HER, before I was about to go completely insane with grief and worry. He has been so supportive. I don't have anything to worry about, with him; I feel safe and confident. It was the escape I needed. It doesn't matter if nothing ever happened between you both, you were around her for such a long time, which made me feel insecure and unhappy. I felt there was nothing I could do, except try to move on with my life. That's when I found Daniel…eight months ago. And…although you may be no longer working with her, who's to say you won't be again soon? Or who's to say she won't contact you? I can't, Charlie, I'm sorry. She has ruined us and there's no coming back from it." Sarah said, coldly, as her hand slipped down to Daniel's waist.

Charlie whipped around and walked out the door, slamming it. He was too big of a man to fight Daniel, even though he wanted to, and Susan didn't deserve a response. Charlie reached the lift, and once he felt it move downwards, he collapsed onto his knees, letting everything out, in this solidarity. He could not believe what just happened. His beloved wife, who swore to be his for as long as they lived, no matter what…

Why? How could she bloody do this to me? I've never wronged her, and I've always tried my hardest to make her feel loved and supported. It has to be some sort of mid-life crisis! That man is DEFINITELY younger. I cannot believe this…after everything. What do I possibly do now?

Then in that moment, all he could think of was Fran. He felt guilty about it, despite what had just happened. He decided if he ever happened to tell Fran the news, he would not mention that it involved her. Instead he would say that it was just an affair. Fran would not leave his mind, for he was craving her calming, comforting nature, more than ever right now. The guilt flooded his heart, but for the first time, he refused to let it penetrate. He allowed himself to feel things for Fran that had been restricted for the past year. It felt like a huge release.

Could I go see her right now? No! You just broke up with your wife, you bloody idiot. You need to start thinking logically. Right, where am I going to stay? It's difficult, with my whole family being in England. I'm sure I could stay at Danny's house.

Before he could gather his thoughts and organise his mind to the notion of staying at Danny's, the doorman, George, said there was an urgent call for him. His father had passed away, and he needed to go to England to make the funeral arrangements, and settle the will. Also, Nigel was causing of a lot of trouble in the family, so being the eldest, Charlie had to sort that out. He had no idea how long he would be in England, but his family was hinting at a good six to eight months, to fully settle everything; a lot needed to be sorted out. He decided that he wouldn't tell any of his friends what happened, until after coming back from England. He would disclose the news to his family, upon arriving in England. That's all he could focus on now. He decided he would stay at a hotel, and contact moving assistants in the morning, to pack up everything at his house. His family had booked his flight for tomorrow night, so at least all of that was organised. He knew he would not be able to find sleep. So much tortured his mind; his wife of many years having an affair for the past eight months, his father passing away (which troubled his mind, even though he hardly knew him), and the fact that he was going to be away from Fran.

Fran… What if she meets someone else while I'm away? What if she has never and would never reciprocate my feelings?

The guilt started to flow back, despite everything. But he did only JUST break up a relationship of sixteen years. He did not have enough time to settle the divorce and would take care of that in England. He knew it was going to be a long six to eight months.

I wonder how things are going with Charlie and Susan now…I hope things get back on track for them. Do I mean that? Yes and no. Yes because I hate seeing Charlie in pain like that, and no because I wish he was MY husband. I hope I've never done anything that has made my feelings for him clear…no no. I've been very careful with that. I would never treat him the way Susan has been treating him. Men aren't mind readers, they're way too clueless. I hate that I don't know when I'll be seeing him next. Would it be inappropriate to contact him after say…a few months? One month? Maybe three weeks…I mean we have been working together for six years, we have built a friendship…maybe he'll contact me. Maybe I should wait for him. Yes. Always leave it to the men to do the chasing. I will not call Charlie. Fran, you will not call Charlie. Don't chase the guy, those days are over, honey. Let him come to you. Oi…he remained so loyal to her for twelve whole months, while she did a total 180 and treated him so badly. Left him in the dark like a dog…This is never going to happen! What am I thinking?! Wishing a marriage to break up, toy toy! Fran, you've got issues. Just move on! He hasn't been yours for six years, you can go the rest of your life without having him as your own. Besides…he may not even see me that way. Maybe he's never seen me that way! Sure…the way he kisses me during a scene…it's always the same. So…so passionate, it's like he really means it, and not just as Maxwell Sheffield. Oh stop it! That's just acting, he's just a really good physical actor. But then…just yesterday after the show finished, he did hug me for a long time…or maybe he wasn't letting go because I wasn't letting go, and he didn't want to be rude. Oi…well work will keep my mind off of him. It's probably for the best that I'm away from him. Yeah…for the best.

The seven and a half months in England had been the drollest, almost, eight months of his life. But, he finally had something to look forward to, with the peace of mind that he left his family situation all sorted in England. He returned to New York a divorced man, but he didn't let it dull his spirits. He just had to move into his new townhouse in Upper Manhattan, with the help of the same men who moved him out of the home he never wanted to think of again. All he wanted to do was see Fran, and Danny. Danny was like a brother, who would always live close by and always be there for him. Just like in the show, Charlie thought about asking Danny about Fran; her situation, both business and personal. He wanted to see Fran first, he wanted her to be the first to learn what has happened. But then again, he did not want to burden her with more of his marriage's misfortunes, especially when he really has no idea how she feels about him. He made up his mind to meet up with Danny and tell him first, and then, hopefully, find out vital information about Fran.

Five days had drifted by, as Charlie kept himself busy unpacking and organising his furniture and possessions, in his new home. In five days, he was all moved in and settled. He felt incredibly alone. This was the first time in sixteen years that he did not have a wife with him at home. He didn't know what it was like to be alone, and he most certainly didn't like it. He found out that Danny was in Malibu for another two days, and had organised to meet up once he returned. Until then, Charlie had to focus on having will-power, to not go and see Fran. He knew where she lived, and it was so close; Central Park West. Danny lives in Lower Manhattan, where Charlie used to live. The rest of the cast live further outside the city. It's only the three of them who live in the city.

The day before Danny was due to return to the city, Charlie decided to clear his head with a walk outside; he hadn't been outside since getting back from England. Central Park would do just fine. It was very close to Fran's house, but he was determined to wait. However, if they happen upon each other, while at the park, that would be fate. And there's no questioning fate.

As Charlie entered the park, he decided he would distract his mind with trying to organise exactly what he would say to and ask Danny. What would Danny think of his feelings towards Fran. Would he be surprised, or not surprised?

Perhaps Fran has spoken to Danny about me, just like in the show? That would be funny. Fran may not even feel that way about me, and perhaps never has. But…but what if there's a chance she actually does, and has seen me that way…I mean, she was the first to come and comfort me, all those months when I was struggling through my marriage. She did hug me for quite a while after the finale concluded. Did she hug Danny for that long? Oh no, it's been six years, of course she's going to give that sort of embrace! But…the way she kisses me! Either she is a naturally brilliant kisser, or she has feelings for me, and therefore enjoyed kissing me…meant it. Oh…she's a wonderful actor, that's probably all it was. I suppose time will tell…

Charlie stopped on a curved bridge, above one of the many serene lakes at Central Park. He rested his elbows on the railing, looking down at the shining water, at his reflection. When he looked back up, he saw something that made his heart stop and his stomach drop. There…Fran. Fran and…another man! Most definitely not her uncle, no-one kisses their uncle that way, not even in a Jewish family. There was Fran, HIS Fran sitting on a red picnic blanket, against a giant Willow tree, legs straight out, with another man's head resting in her lap! A man with sandy coloured hair, about their age. That beautiful smile of hers, smiling down at this man, who was smiling straight back. Her hand was stroking his cheek, and the other was resting on his chest. The man then reached up and moved a strand of her hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear.

Charlie could scarcely breathe, with this site not ten metres away from him. He knew he had to stop looking, incase either one of them caught him, but he could not drag his eyes away, he was transfixed, compelled.

Fran and this man were comfortably and happily talking to one another. Then something horrible happened. Fran bent down to meet this man's lips, who reached up, slightly, to meet hers. Fran rubbed her hand through this man's sandy hair. The site became increasingly worse with every second that went by. Suddenly the man sat up, then got to his feet and helped Fran to hers. She looked adorable in waist-high, tight jeans. Charlie had only seen her in jeans a handful of times; each time made his eyes light up. The man took Fran's hand and they walked a little closer to the lake. Then they turned towards each other. The man held Fran's face, on her jawline, and she held his waist. Then they engaged in what looked like a very passionate kiss. Charlie could only hope that this is what he and Fran looked like on the show. It looked like Fran was really enjoying it. Again, Charlie could only hope that she enjoyed his kiss as much as this man's. The couple looked out at the lake, and for fear of finally being caught, Charlie quickly turned around a ran back the way that he came. He did not look back, and once he was confident that he was a good fifty metres away, his body collapsed, and he supported himself with his hands on his knees. The site had virtually taken the wind out of him. He could hardly believe what he saw. He did not want to believe it at all. All of his hopes concerning Fran, that he had really been pondering on for the last six and a half months, had been completely shot to hell. One of his biggest concerns had come true; Fran had found someone else and, clearly, she was happy. He wanted to feel happy for her, but how could he? How could seeing her with another man spike any sort of happiness within him? The only rewarding part of that whole disheartening site was seeing her smile, but the smile wasn't for him. For the first time in a long time, Charlie felt out of control. He didn't know what to do. He could hardly bring himself to walk straight. However, being a sensible man, with a realistic mindset, he quickly collected himself.

Okay…this was always a possibility. How could I expect her to wait for me? That is if she even had feelings for me. Perhaps she never did. Perhaps I've just read everything all wrong. Wishful thinking will be the death me! What now? What do I possibly do now? Why the bloody hell did I get my hopes so high? She's a beautiful woman, of course she wasn't going to stay single for long. I have to accept this. I only hope this man is good to her, VERY good to her. She doesn't deserve anything less. He's a lucky man. What if he hurts her? Well, of course, I'll have to kill him. I'm only hoping that Danny has some information about this man. What am I saying, Danny knows everything, in that respect.

"…Good grief Charlie. I'm so very sorry, old man. That's quite terrible. It does explain her being so distant. It was going on for eight months while we were shooting? It's her loss, man, and it will come back on her. Sixteen years, you gave her, and for her to do this. I agree, a mid-life crisis makes sense. I'm very sorry, Charlie. Then with your father and other family troubles…I'm so sorry for your loss. How is your family fairing, and how was your, over, half a year in England?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Thank you, old man. Honestly, I forbid myself from thinking about it. It's done now. The family was a little shaken up by my father's passing, but more shaken up by my news, and the mischief that Nigel has caused. However, it's all settled now. It doesn't take much to reel Nigel back in. I do miss England, and being there for that long brought me comfort. However, I felt a longing for New York again, within a few short months. So…how have you been, old man? Have you seen any of the cast since the finale?" Charlie subtly asked, hopeful.

"I've been quite well. Yes, I actually have seen all of the children, separately though, with their families. That was a few months back. Lauren, Rachael and I met for a drink a few weeks ago. I bumped into Ann and Renee together about five weeks ago now. And last week, I bumped into Fran." Danny pointed out.

Charlie was half-listening, up until hearing Fran's name. That caught his full attention. He tried to keep his composure and act natural.

"Oh? So you've seen many of them recently, that's wonderful. How is Fran? I miss her…uh, because you know we've been working together for six years. It's a long time. You know we're all very close…you start to miss your friends, after nearly eight months." Charlie struggled.

Danny was very cluey, and thus narrowed his eyes for a couple of seconds, pondering upon exactly what Charlie meant by that, and why his composure changed, entirely.

"Yes…Fran is very well. She's been with a man for the past five months, so you can imagine her excitement. He's a dentist, his name is John. Quite a friendly man, really. Decent enough. Obviously crazy about Fran. I only hope he treats her properly, long term. She's very happy, I'd hate to see her heartbroken." Danny said promptly, studying Charlie's reaction to this news.

So, there you have it. The plain truth, there it was. I had not imagined what I saw in the park, two days ago. It was all true; a harsh reality, that I could not escape from. All there was left to do was act natural, don't respond too deeply. Act. Come on Charlie, you know how to act, you've been told you do it very well.

"Oh, I see. Well…that's…good for her. Really…really marvellous…isn't it? She deserves to be happy. Really happy. That's good isn't it…yes brilliant news." Charlie struggled, once again.

Oh, way to go, you bloody lunatic. You've nailed it. More like nailed yourself into a wall with your pathetically-obvious grief!

Danny didn't respond for a few minutes. Instead he studied Charlie's physical response. It didn't take long for Charlie to get so uncomfortable sitting, that he stood up and slowly paced back and forth, from the chair to the window, sometimes stopping to stare out the window, trying to make small talk about the New York weather, to somehow conceal his struggle.

"Don't talk to me about weather, man. Tell me what's REALLY wrong with you. It's not your divorce, your father's death, or your family troubles, as you were able to sit perfectly still through that conversation. I mention Fran, and poof, you turn into a sweaty, fidgety ball of nerves. I'm not stupid, Charlie. Let's have it." Danny urged.

The expression of being busted was evident on Charlie's face. He turned back around and looked out the window, with his arm resting on the top of the window pane. Then he began to pace again, looking down, and nervously rubbing his hands together. Danny sat there, patiently waiting for Charlie to crack, and tell him everything.

"If this is what I think it is, this is what I call an intense deja vu…" Charlie said, raising his eyebrows.

Charlie started to breathe heavily, his nervousness increasing. He wasn't planning on being busted so quickly and easily. His plan was to find out about Fran, without his feelings being revealed.

What does Danny think of this? Does he judge me? Does he know exactly what's going on? Oh, I should just tell him! He's like a brother to me, and I trust him to never disclose this to anyone else.

"Oh, Danny, I believe you're right! I started developing feelings for Fran from the beginning of shooting the last season…which was a little after the problems with Susan began. I'm ashamed of it! Everyday, man! I know Susan was having an affair, but I was feeling things for another woman, which is just as bad! With losing my wife's love, it's like my heart went looking for someone else's love to fill the void. And Fran…she was so comforting, for all those months I was in pain. I didn't want to feel anything for her, but it's something you can't control. Though, I pushed those feelings aside and ignored them, completely. You know me, Danny, I'm a loyal man. I've always looked at Fran as just my co-worker friend. Yes, I could acknowledge that she was funny, witty, caring, and attractive, but nothing progressed from it, until I started losing Susan. So, there you have it." Charlie explained, guiltily.

"I believe you're being hard on yourself. It's not as if you acted on those feelings at all. You did the right thing in ignoring how you felt. But what now? Did you plan on pursuing Fran?" Danny replied, gently.

"Obviously not while she's with another man. She will never learn of my feelings for her, unless she somehow becomes single again. I'm trusting you to keep this between us." Charlie warned.

"Of course, man! I'm just sorry nothing can be done about it, at present. Bringing Ms Fine and Mr Sheffield to life, I actually never considered that happening. Even though I could see how well you got along together, off-set. She always wanted to be next to you, moreso when you were unhappy." Danny said, with a concerned smile.

"I suppose she's never come to you with such feelings, about me? You'd tell me, yes?" Charlie pushed.

"This would be the perfect opportunity to tell you. But no, sorry old man. She has never spoken to me about such things." Danny replied sadly, shaking his head.

The look of disappointment on Charlie's face couldn't be more obvious.

"Do you think…do you think she might have felt that way about me, at any point?" Charlie inquired.

"If she did, she was very good at concealing it. Unless she took out those feelings on your more intimate scenes together. Took advantage of acting, while she could. That would be a good way to ensure she didn't reveal inappropriate feelings, off-set. Look man, it's possible. Does it really matter, though? Let's say she did. She's with another man _now_. That is the material point. She does seem very happy." Danny said, plainly.

"…You're right, old man. It really doesn't matter if she did or didn't. I just…have to deal with this, move on, as she has. It's disappointing, to be sure, but I shall recover." Charlie uttered, sadly looking down.

Danny got up, poured himself and Charlie a glass of whiskey, and took out two Cuban cigars. He gave the whiskey and cigar to Charlie, and comfortingly whacked the side of his arm, and sat back down, with his own.

Six and a half months with a guy, who made me fall in love with him, and then he breaks it to me that he doesn't want kids for about eight years! I still can't believe it! He was almost perfect! I was finally happy and in love…with the wrong guy. It's been two weeks since I broke up with John, and…my mind is back onto Charlie. I feel so bad! He's probably patched things up with Susan and is happy again. You're so stupid, Fran, why do you do this to yourself?! Oi…but…I suppose, there is a slight chance things didn't work out between them. There may be a slight chance that he's single now. That sounds so horrible! I'm a horrible horrible person! Alright! There's very discrete way to find out. It's almost approaching 1 year since the finale ended, I'll invite the cast to a reunion! Then I get to see Charlie, and everyone else! I just hope he can make it. He's my leading man, it wouldn't be a reunion, for the show, without him.

Four and a half months passed, and Charlie received something very unexpected in the mail. It was an invitation to Fran's holiday house, in Malibu, for a 1 Year Reunion of The Nanny, in just over two weeks time. Charlie's first instinct was excitement and happiness. Then it quickly dawned on him that she's involved with another man, John.

He may be there…why? He's not apart of the show, why should he be there? Ugh…it doesn't matter if he is or isn't there, the point is they're together. I just want to see Fran, so even though there is a chance that this may be painful, I'm going! How could I not? She's my leading lady, in the show. I need to be there, and it will be nice to see everyone else, also. I don't care about anything else, I just want to see her, I _need_ to see her.

The amount of time it took for the next fifteen days to go by seemed like three months. However, the day was here, finally. All Charlie could think about was seeing Fran, and he was excited, despite everything. He was also extremely nervous. All he could do was pace back and forth, all ready to leave, way before his driver was due to take him to the airport.

Stop. Why am I nervous? She'll be happy to see me! Relationship, or not, she'll be happy to see her friend of six years. Friend…

Charlie sighed and decided to sit down for the time being, in a way to calm his nerves.

10:30am…probably too early to start getting ready. Oh my gosh, I'm _too_ excited! I need to be preparing myself for a disappointment, not getting my hopes up! I can't help it! I'm just so excited to see him, and, having worked with him for so long, a hug would be appropriate! Invited…expected even, I'm sure! At least that's something I can get my hopes up for. A hug from him has never, and will never disappoint. Oi that delicious scent of his. Boy have I missed that smell. Every time, it makes me weak at the knees! At least in the show, I could improvise that into the scene…that wouldn't work today! I've missed everything about him. I just hope he's okay. Would he be offended that I didn't try harder to get in contact with him? I waited a month, and when I couldn't reach him, I did try everyday for a week. Surely that was good enough…I'm just upset I couldn't get on to him and see if he was okay. He never contacted me…not that he's expected to. But…it did hurt. Oh come on Fran, he didn't call you because he's perfectly happy with his wife! He probably hasn't thought about you at all! Oi…well regardless, it will be good to see him today.

The hours passed, Fran changed her outfit six times, and she was a nervous wreck. Not nervous about seeing him, nervous about being disappointed.

1pm, and Charlie's cab had just arrived.

Good, right on time. Not early, not late.

He breathed deeply, and tried his best to calm his nerves. He stepped out of the car, and paced a few times, with his hands in his pockets, before taking the few steps to ring the doorbell. He pressed his finger on the bell, and upon hearing the sound, his heart began to pump faster and faster…

Upon hearing the doorbell, Fran's heart skipped a beat. Everyone was here…except Charlie. She had began to worry, but this doorbell ring was exactly what she had been hoping for. She ran towards the door, excited.

I hope it's Charlie.

She opened the door, and there he was, smiling at her so happily, and looking drop dead gorgeous. He was wearing a beige, casual suit. Light colours always brought out the blue in his eyes.

The door opened and there she was, the woman he was dying to see for such a long time. She looked so overjoyed to see him, and she looked absolutely stunning in a gold and white dress.

"Charlieeeeeeeeeeee!" Fran said, not being able to contain her happiness.

"Mr Sheffield!" Charlie replied, laughing.

"Hi darling!" Fran said as she put her arms out to him.

He put his arms around her, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tight for a few seconds.

"It's so good to see you!" Charlie said, smiling at her.

"Oh how I've missed you!" Fran replied, happiness taking over.

"Likewise, likewise!" Charlie replied, not wanting to be too forward.

"Oh, you look amazing!" Fran said, looking him up and down and smiling. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you, and you too!" Charlie smiled, looking her up and down, and placing his hands on the sides of her shoulders.

Then all of a sudden, Fran put her hands on Charlie's jawline, leant in and gave him quite a passionate peck. When she broke the kiss, she looked incredibly guilty and nervously took a step back.

Why the hell did you do that?! Idiot idiot shmageggy idiot!

Wow. I was not expecting that. She kissed me! It wasn't long, but the passion was there! This MUST mean John is out of the picture! It's time to tell her.

Charlie laughed, nervously.

Before he could say anything, Fran said "oh Charlie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I just…"

Fran looked down at the floor and crossed her arms. Charlie wasn't used to seeing her nervous, she was always so confident.

"That's alright, Fran. Umm…can I speak to you privately, for a few minutes?" Charlie asked, trying to conceal his excitement.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Fran replied nervously.

Oi…what's a bet he's going to tell me how inappropriate I just acted!

Charlie took her hand, squeezed it a little and lead her into the nearest room, a guest room.

He's holding my hand, and he squeezed it. Maybe he isn't angry at me. What could he have to tell me?

They both sat down on the bed. "Fran…" Charlie began, nervously.

He laid out everything that had happened with Susan, and also his father's passing, and his long stay in England.

"Oh my god…Charlie I'm so sorry, that's awful! Susan AND your father!" Fran said, touching his leg, concerned.

Charlie nodded sadly. Fran did her best to keep an expression of deep concern, but happiness exploded in her mind. Though, she didn't show it.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god! DIVORCED! What a bitch Susan is! Oh my god, divorced! Single! Available! Stop, Fran! This doesn't mean anything. This doesn't automatically mean he will become yours! Again, he may not even see you that way!

"Oh, I'm so sorry I couldn't reach you! You would've needed someone to talk to! Thank god you were with your family for so long, at least." Fran said guiltily.

"You…you tried to call me?" Charlie said, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes! I tried calling you everyday for a week, I wanted to see how you were doing, and if you were okay. But I got no answer, every time." Fran explained.

"Oh, my cell phone was at my old house, dead probably. The moving men I hired never retrieved it, so it may have fallen underneath something. I didn't want to go back to that house to get it…in any case, I have a new cell phone now. I'm sorry I never contacted you. With just so much going on, me being in England for so long, everything that happened in a short amount of time…" Charlie said, feeling guilty, and touching Fran's hand.

"No, don't apologise!" Fran pleaded, placing her hand on top of his. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I can't imagine how hard it must of been, for you."

"I…I was actually planning on contacting you, once I got back from England. But…I thought it would be a little inappropriate. I saw you with a man…" Charlie said, looking down, waiting and bracing himself for her reply.

"Oh, John. We aren't together anymore." Fran said, moving her hand off Charlie's leg.

Charlie's eyes lit up, and he could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, though he held it back.

"Oh…I'm sorry Fran. Are you alright?" Charlie asked, placing his hand on her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just weren't going to work out. We want different things." Fran shrugged, sadness in her voice.

Fran could feel the warmth from his hand, on her back. It gave her goosebumps.

"Thank you for trying to contact me, though." Fran said, smiling at him.

"Oh, that's alright, sweetie. I, too, wanted to see how you were doing, and if YOU were okay…and…I…uh…" Charlie paused, looking down, squeezing his hands together.

Fran looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows, waiting patiently for him to continue.

What is he trying to say?!

"Fran…all those months, while shooting the final season, I was in such pain. I was so unhappy…" Charlie began, nervously.

Fran nodded, sadly.

"Fran, you were so wonderful to me, all those months. I'm truly grateful for your comfort, for listening to my grief, everyday…" Charlie smiled, patting her knee gently.

Fran smiled back. "Aww, that's okay! I mean, what are…friends for?" Fran tried to keep the smile on her face.

"Fran…all those months of having my heart ripped out…well…my heart changed. My feelings gradually drifted from Susan and…my feelings drifted…to you…" Charlie said, looking down, then peering up nervously to see her reaction.

.GOD!

Fran put her hand on her chest and developed a look of surprised joy. "Oh Charlie! Really?"

"I know, it was very wrong of me to feel that way, when I was constantly trying to patch things up with Susan. I would never let myself act on it. I didn't make it obvious, did I?" Charlie hoped.

"No, I didn't suspect anything." Fran replied, her smile fading.

Charlie nodded, relieved.

"Then…with Susan doing that to me…it absolutely broke my heart. I honestly didn't know how I was going to recover. Then…eventually you came back into my mind. And…that's where you've been ever since. Fran, I just want you to know that I think you're caring, smart, and…well, your soul is beautiful. YOU are beautiful. The feelings I've developed for you, since shooting the last season, have only gotten stronger. I don't want to repress them anymore. I just wanted to tell you that, Fran…" Charlie explained, taking a deep breath, after.

Alright, well I've said it. I've told her everything. There really is no turning back now. This could all end in one big, humiliating disappointment…

Fran exhaled, smiling. "Charlie…" She put her hand on his. "I think you are incredibly sweet, kind, and obviously you're ridiculously handsome." Fran giggled, nudging him.

Charlie looked down, and smiled, embarrassed.

Oh no…here it comes, the "but".

"Charlie…I feel the same way. I have…for a long time, and I know that's wrong, because you were married. I just hope I haven't made it obvious, over the years. I would never act on those feelings, because I really did respect your marriage. I didn't want to do anything to hurt it. I'm not that sort of woman." Fran explained, looking guilty.

Charlie smiled so widely, as soon as she reciprocated her feelings.

"Oh I know you're not Fran, I've never had any doubts. You've never given me a reason to be worried. You've been…perfect over the six years." Charlie said sweetly, as he gently brushed his fingers down Fran's cheek.

Fran smiled back, just as widely.

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!

Charlie exhaled in relief, and turned more towards Fran. He cupped her face, just above her neck, in his hand and slightly leant in. Fran leant in to meet his lips, and she held his waist. The kiss was deep, it was a long time coming; something they had been waiting so long for. When the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads on each other's, and Fran slightly brushed her nose against Charlie's and giggled. Charlie took Fran's hand and stood up.

He faced her, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said "well, MY beautiful Fran, what do you say we head back out there?"


End file.
